


robbers

by allab0utu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: ?????, F/F, I suck at writing, i love loona with all my heart, i wrote this at 2am, lapslock, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allab0utu/pseuds/allab0utu
Summary: prompt: person a and person b both trying to break into the same place on the same night by accident, only to be chased by the police upon meeting and having to hide in a closet/cupboard/safe together until they leave.





	robbers

**Author's Note:**

> as already said in the tags, I wrote this at 2am and I still suck at writing uwu  
> if anyone got improvement ideas please tell me

jinsol thought it was the perfect plan; breaking into the pawnshop where she had to leave her notebook for enough money to cover this month’s rent, to steal said notebook back.

...and removing every single information about her on the shops computer system, which she knew how to do thanks to her it classes, on the way as well.  
she had been sick for long enough to not be able to work her shifts, which led to her not getting payed.  
but well, she needed her notebook for her presentation due in four days.  
jinsol didn’t know what crept into her head and made her do this but she knew she’d regret it.  
so here she was, walking to the mall that housed the pawnshop, unsuspicious with her ski mask stuffed into her backpack.  
how cliché.  
the mall, was always open since it was more like a passage you could also take to avoid having to take the route through the house jungle that was surrounding it.  
the passage was dark except for the only working but flickering lamp on the ceiling.  
jinsol rolled her eyes, they should really fix that.  
before entering she quickly pulled the ski mask on and set off.  
she ran to the shop which was surprisingly open?  
not as in open open but the bars that were usually in front of it were up.  
weird.  
jinsol didn’t think much of it as she fumbled around the lock with a hairpick.  
sounds cliché but that shit actually works.  
she entered the shop not even noticing that the door was already opened and she hairpicked around the lock for nothing.  
switching on her flashlight she started looking around to get an overview of the shop.  
as quiet as possible she then made her way behind the counter, inspecting every corner.  
suddenly she heard a sound from one of the corridors behind her and swirled around, shining her flashlight into the direction.  
there she saw another person, long blonde hair sticking out from under the also black ski mask.  
no fucking way.  
the person which seemed to be a girl stared at jinsol, confusion evident in her eyes.  
jinsol was just about to speak up when she heard sirens from outside of the mall.  
the other intruders eyes widened and she leaped forward, grabbing jinsol by the wrist dragging her out of the store, continuing to speed down the mall.  
jinsol could hear the sirens coming closer and closer until they finally stopped and sped up.  
she heard the doors to the mall open from both sides and just then she was pulled into another side corridor where a storage cupboard could be seen.  
it looked old and a little musty, it was put out there to get thrown away, jinsol supposed.  
without hesitating, intruder girl no.2 ripped the door to it open and pulled jinsol into it after her.  
she closed the doors quick but quiet and clasped a clothed hand over jinsol’s mouth, who was breathing heavily.  
intruder girl no.2 pulled her own mask off of her face and jinsol swore she couldn’t breathe.  
not because of the lack of oxygen that was caused by running no, in front of her was probably the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.  
the girl stared up at her pointing to her head and jinsol understood, pulling her mask off as well.  
beautiful intruder girl no.2 pressed her ear to the wall of the cupboard and leaned back again.  
 _“you’re kinda hot.”_ , jinsol blurted out and immediately clasped her hand over her mouth again.  
she hadn’t talked loud, but what she had said was the thing.  
the girl raised her eyebrows up: _“thanks, you too.”_  
a smirk appeared on her lips and jinsol couldn’t stop staring.  
outside the sound of police officers talking and the sound of engines starting could be heard and the two girls let out sounds of relief.  
after a minute the other girl spoke up.  
“ _i’m jungeun, what gives me the pleasure to meet you in such a way?”_  
jinsol felt her cheeks heating up: “ _i’m jinsol and my notebook does actually, how about you?”  
“my grandma’s necklace”_  
jinsol nodded, awkward.  
 _“so do you wanna go on a date sometime?”_ , jungeun asked totally calm.  
jinsol on the other hand was practically screaming inside.  
“ _y-yeah sure.”_  
“great. let’s get out of here first though.”

  
jinsol did not get her notebook back until the next month but she got the sweetest girlfriend she could’ve wished for instead.  
never was she so happy about being an almost-juvenile.


End file.
